


Those Who Wait

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Control Issues, F/M, Loss of Control, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Rorschach is determined, Rule 63, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt for Rorschach's white-knuckled self control making him last a really long time during sex.  Girl!Dan approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Wait

Dani can't seem to catch her breath. Her panting is loud in the afternoon stillness, and her thighs tremble and ache, slick most of the way down to her knees. She's sticky and sore and Rorschach is still so hard inside her, still ramming so hard and so deep, rocking her entire body with each thrust, rubbing her aching nipples against the sheet. She's already come once, rubbing her clit and biting Rorschach's shoulder as he pounded into her. She had thought he would come with her, the way he had shuddered and gasped, clutching at her hair, but he hadn't.

Instead he's just lasting and lasting, grunting softly with effort as his cock rubs all the right spots. Dani feels incredibly soft, as if her body is actually changing shape and molding to his, becoming the perfect sheath for it. Every slightest movement is excruciatingly good, and the blunt head is lined up perfectly for every thrust to make her moan. Neither of them is touching her clit now, and she's dizzily wondering if it will matter. And then it happens, crashing over her. It's more diffuse than her last orgasm, but deeper, and she bucks and shudders, eyes rolling back in her head as her mouth drops open in a long, low moan.

The last time Rorschach had stopped, worried about her, and had had to be prodded and bullied into just fucking her through it, but now he seems to have learned his lesson, and Danielle babbles and groans into the pillowcase. She's starting to dry up a little, but makes a weak noise of protest when Rorschach pulls out of her, still hard. He's shaking, breathing ragged and loud through his mask. "On your back." He rasps, "Please." Danielle groans and rolls over, looking up at that delirium of black and white. He's flushed under the mask and it's spreading, joining the flush of exertion on his limbs and chest. "Danielle..."

"Come here." She wraps weak limbs around him and draws him down, kissing him through the latex and easing him inside, cooing as he slots into place again, letting out a little cry. He's still trembling, and Dani kisses him again, gripping his hips and encouraging him to move. He moans, gradually speeding up again, mouth hanging open behind his mask, latex highlighting that helpless O as he slams into Dani. He whimpers desperately and the other few times were false alarms but there's a twitchy stutter to his hips that hasn't happened before and now he's just rutting in and in, grinding hard and panting, each exhale a bitten-off little whine. Dani digs her nails in just where his ass meets his thigh and pulls him in, biting his neck and clamping around him as tight as she can, thighs gripping his skinny hips.

They're so close Dani can feel his balls draw up and she just holds him close as he surges into her, sobbing. She's more sore than ever now, but manages to rub another one out at the way her fierce, silent partner groans. It's so deep and loud and unselfconscious, the most obscenely blissful sound she has ever heard in her life. She whines at her last shot of painful pleasure, and they shudder to a stop at about the same time, Rorschach's hips jolting a second longer than the rest of him. He moans quietly, shivering. Dani honestly can't move, and just cradles his masked head on her breasts as the two of them catch their breath.


End file.
